Black and White
by Cho Hyun Woon
Summary: Siwon menghela napas, mengingat masa lalu mereka, masa di mana hanya ada kebahagiaan tak ada penderitaan, masa dimana seorang Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, dan -Kim Jong Woon hidup bahagia. KYUSUNG, YEWON, WONSUNG, and other


Black and White

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Super Junior and other cast punya orang tua

Mereka masing-masing

And this FF is Mine

Cast

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon and with other cast

Pair

Kyusung, Wonsung, and other

Warning

This FF is YAOI, Shou-Ai

Un-Official pair

Typi- Miss Typo, OOc

Tidak menerima flame karena pair atau karena FF YAOI! Yang merasa tidak suka YAOI dan sekutunya

Diharapkan tidak memaksakan diri

HAPPY READING

BANGKOK-THAILAND , pertengahan Juni.

Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan duduk di sebuah ruangan gelap, mengamati layar komputer sambil bertopang dagu. Seorang wanita cantik ikut mendampinginya, duduk bersandar dengan manja sambil membelai bahu pria tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pemandangan itu, selain sepasang kekasih biasa. Hanya saja, saat itu masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam pistol semi otomatis yang sama. Pistol dengan dua puluh butir peluru yang siap ditembakkan , pistol yang mengundang maut bagi musuh-musuh mereka. Ruang sempit di sekeliling mereka berpendar redup, cahayanya mengenai sebagian wajah sang pria. Tato naga hitam kecil melingkar di pelipisnya yang mulai berkerut. Konsentrasinya terarah ke layar komputer. Mengamati refleksi gorong-gorong gelap di luar.

Keadaan di sana sangat bertolak belakang dengan ketenangan dalam ruangan. Suasana teramat kacau saat itu. Roda-roda terbakar berserakan di sana-sini. Gorong-gorongpenuh dengan sosok-sosok tubuh berlumuran darah. Sebuah perkelahian besar sedang terjadi. Puluhan anggota geng terlibat baku hantam di gang-gang sempit, memperdengarkan bunyi-bunyian berisik dari senjata mereka. Linggis, parang, juga dongkrak mobil bergerak bergantian membentuk sebuah orkestra perang, bersamaan dengan senjata-senjata lain yang beradu nyali. Berebutan menyesap kehidupan dari sisa-sisa darah manusia.

Sesosok pria berdiri dengan angkuh, menerobos perkelahian di sekitarnya tanpa dapat dirobohkan oleh orang-orang yang mencoba menyerangnya. Wajahnya dingin dan keras, seolah baku hantam orang-orang itu tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Beberapa kali dia menjatuhkan orang-orang yang berebut menyerangnya. Hanya dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah dia sedang menepuk nyamuk. Sosok itu kini mempercepat langkahnya melihat tujuannya sudah hampir dekat. Pemimpin geng Kobra , seorang pria Thailand yang bahkan dia tak tahu namanya.

Seorang pria botak bertubuh seperti raksasa tertawa masam melihat sosok kokoh itumenghampirinya. Dia adalah pimpinan geng pecundang itu. Kakinya gemetar melihat pria itumenghampirinya. Rencananya tidak seperti ini.. Dia menginginkan pertarungan tak seimbang yang memaksa lawannya berlutut di depan puluhan anak buahnya. Bukan pertarungan berlevel jauh di atasnya.

Tiga orang pelindung dan seorang ketua klan telah berhasil memporak-porandakan pasukannya. Empat lawan dua puluh delapan. Suatu hal yang mustahil. Dia telah kehilangan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya. Sikapnya luar biasa defensif , satu tangan mengarahkan pistol tepat ke depan, satu tangan lagi mempererat cengkeramannya pada sandera, satu-satunya peluang meloloskan diri. Seorang gadis bernama Shin Hyejeong

"Cho Kyuhyun" pria itu mengarahkan pandangan sinis pada sosok di depannya, "Aku sudah bilang kau harus datang sendiri."

Wajah Kyuhyun dingin seperti es. Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan adanya emosi.

"Kalau kau maju, dia akan mati," pria itu menarik gadis yang disanderanya, mengalungkansebelah tangan di leher gadis itu, sehingga tubuh sang gadis menjadi tamengnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Pria itu kembali tertawa, "Seseorang , Kalau aku membunuhmu, aku akan terkenal sepertimu yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau..." pria itu menyorongkan pistolnya hingga menyentuh sang gadis, "Buang senjatamu, CHO.. atau tunanganmu ini akan mati."

"Kasihan sekali..." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek,

"Kau bahkan tak pantas menjadi pimpinan sekumpulan pecundang itu..." dia menunjuk tubuh tubuh tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal, seolah mengejek harga diri pria itu.

" DIAM" bentak pria itu garang, ia hampir membuat gadis sanderanya kehabisan napas karena tercekik,

"Sudah kubilang ini hanya antara kau dan aku!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya," satu tangan Kyuhyun kini mengangkat pisolnya, dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, sebuah peluru timah melesat ke depan, seketika mengakhiri nyawa pria itu, setelah terlebih dahulu menembus leher gadis yang menjadi tamengnya.

"Kau keliru..." gumamnya, seakan berbicara pada sang pria,"Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan..." ia memandang sekilas jasad gadis itu, dengan pandangan menyesal. Lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku sang pria. Kyuhyun membuka daftar panggilnya, menemukan nama Yuri di sana. Ceroboh seperti biasa! Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati. Jarinya langsung menekan tombol panggil.

Dari kejauhan, wanita berambut keperakan itu menoleh pada ponselnya yang mendadak berbunyi. Sejenak, dia tampak berpikir. Keragu-raguan tampak pada wajahnya, sedikit ketakutan karena merasa dirinya terlalu ceroboh sehingga meninggalkan nomor telepon pada ketua geng Kobra yang bodoh itu. Untungnya, pria di sebelahnya tidak terlihat marah. Dia memberi tanda kepada sang wanita untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Mata tajam sang pria mengarah pada monitor yang memperlihatkan Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel pria tadi di telinganya.

"Permainanmu mulai membosankan, Yuri..." desis Kyuhyun, "Geng kecil seperti ini bahkan takkanpernah sanggup menyentuhku. Kau lupa dengan siapa kau berurusan." Dia tertawa. Tawanya membuat gadis berambut perak yang dipanggil Yuri itu gemetar. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Yuri tertawa dalam nada yang dibuat-buat, alisnya mulai naik turun antara gugup dan ketakutan, "Tapi kau telah membunuhnya," katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Tunanganmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Yuri melihat pemandangan dingin pria itu dari monitor. Sama sekali tidak terlihat duka di wajahnya. Apalagi perasaan bersalah telah membunuh tunangannya.

"Khamsahamnida..."

Dengan sebuah kecupan jauh, Kyuhyun menutup telepon. Yuri terpana, memutar kursi yang didudukinya sehingga menghadap ke arah pria di sebelahnya. Pria itu tampan. Luar biasa tampan hingga tampak hampir tak manusiawi. Hanya saja, tato naga hitam di pelipisnya membuat pria itu terlihat berbahaya.

"Kalian berdua adalah monster..." desis Yuri pada pria itu, yang kemudian memamerkan senyum dingin memesona. Pria itu membungkuk di hadapan Yuri, lengannya terulur menyentuh wajah Yuri, membuat pola melingkar di pipi Yuri dengan ujung jarinya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja," Yuri mengangguk ragu, karena sentuhan pria itu perlahan berubah menjadi sentuhan dingin. Dan terasa mematikan. Pria itu memandang sekilas kepergian Cho Kyuhyun melalui layar komputer. Kemenangan mereka cukup membuat harga dirinya terluka.

"Jadi semuanya gagal," Yuri mendesah. Pria itu tersenyum kembali, mengamati geng kecil ciptaannya telah porak-poranda di tangan Cho Kyuhyun bersama kelompoknya.

"Ini baru permulaan..." ia berkata tenang. Sorot matanya mulai memancarkan aura pembunuhan.

Permainan baru saja dimulai...

.

.

.

.

SEOUL - KOREA SELATAN satu bulan kemudian.

Taksi biru itu meluncur pelan menjauhi gerbang bandara internasional. Warna-warni papan iklan berhias kunang-kunang elektrik dengan cepat tergantikan dengan kegelapan, saat taksi itu berbelok ke sudut terdalam kota Seoul, tepat ke daerah pinggiran kota yang merupakan jalan sepi menuju jantung kota yang sesungguhnya.

CHOI SIWON-penumpang taksi itu, mengerutkan keningnya sesaat ketika melihat mobil-mobil modifikasi telah ramai memenuhi jalan itu. Pengemudi taksi di depannya langsung berkeringat dingin ketika melihat suasana di depan telah mulai rusuh. Kelihatannya salah satu pihak tidak dapat menerima kekalahannya dalam balap liar yang diadakan sebelumnya. Tawuran antar pembalap jalanan itu tidak terelakkan lagi. Beberapa orang mulai berkelahi sampai wajah mereka babak belur, sementara yang lain masih sibuk mengayunkan senjata dengan maksud mengancam.

Supir taksi itu terpaksa menepikan mobilnya, jauh sebelum area tawuran itu,

"Maaf.. Tuan, tapi saya tidak berani lewat..." katanya dengan suara gemetaran. Siwon tersenyum sinis dan memandang mereka dari balik kacamata gelapnya. Tanpa bicara, dia mengeluarkan troli kopernya dari dalam taksi,menyerahkan selembar lima puluh ribu won sambil memberi tanda agar sopir itu memutar baik mobilnya, menghindari tempat tawuran itu.

Siwon memandang kepergian taksi itu, sebelum menaikkan troli kopernya ke atap sebuah mobil di dekatnya. Jas panjang hitamnya melambai ketika dia melangkah pelan memasuki kawasan berbahaya di depannya.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Namun Siwon melangkah nyaris tanpa beban ke arena tawuran. Dengan tenang, dia menghantam beberapa orang di dekatnya, sebelum melompat ke atap mobil Jeep tinggi tang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"STOP!" Siwon berteriak memecahkan konsentrasi pembalap jalanan yang sedang asyik tawuran. Sesaat, mereka tampak terkejut, namun tak seorang pun merasa takut. Rupanya darah muda mereka begitu menggelegak hingga menguasai akal sehat mereka. Gerombolan pembalap jalanan itu akhirnya berkumpul di dekat Siwon, seakan menemukan musuh yang sama. Lalu, salah seorang namja tinggi besar yang terlihat masih muda, membalas teriakan Siwon dengan angkuh,

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu urusan kami di sini!"

"Benar," seru namja lainnya-yang jelas merupakan anak orang kaya—berteriak tak kalah angkuh, "Kami semua penguasa daerah sini! Pergi dari sini atau kau akan celaka!"

Siwon nyaris tertawa menanggapi ancaman itu, namun dia segera turun dari kap mobil yangdinaikinya lalu berhadapan dengan gerombolan itu.

"Mengapa kalian tidak pulang dan mengerjakan PR saja?" sindirnya kepada kedua orang yangterlihat masih sekolah itu, "Berkumpul di sini untuk balapan dan tawuran hanya membuang waktu sia-sia... Hidup kalian terlalu berharga."

Kedua orang itu langsung menyumpah. Dalam sedetik, Siwon menyambar tongkat bisbol di tangan namja tinggi besar di depannya, kemudian menghantamkan tongkat itu ke dua mobil didekatnya. Kaca-kaca mobil itu langsung berderak dan pecah. Sementara serpihannya memenuhi aspal jalanan.

"Kurang ajar!" namja tinggi besar itu menggertakkan giginya marah. Dia mulai menyerang Siwon, diikuti oleh anggota gerombolan yang lain. Semua mengarahkan kemampuan yang mereka miliki untuk menjatuhkan Siwon. Sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup tahu lawan mereka...

Tak lebih dari enam menit, seluruh anggota pembalap jalanan itu sudah berlutut di atas tanah tanpa ada keberanian lagi. Siwon mendekati namja tinggi besar itu, menarik leher bajunya, sambil berkata garang, "Jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia disini..."

"Maafkan saya,..." namja tersebut terlihat gemetar, dan saat itulah dia melihat sepasang matayang menatapnya dari balik kacamata gelap, "Kau—"

Siwon menghempaskan namja itu begitu saja di tanah. Namja itu masih gemetar dalam ketakutannya ketika dia melihat sebuah BMW mendekati tempat itu. Dua orang pria tampankeluar dari masing-masing pintu, dan langsung menghampiri Siwon dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

Namja tadi nyaris ketakutan setengah mati ketika sosok Siwon mengambil troli koper danmenghilang dalam mobil BMW yang menjemputnya.

Dengan bibir gemetaran, namja itu berkata kepada teman-teman gerombolannya, "Matanya berwarna biru..." Kalimat namja tadi membawa keheningan yang menyayat bagi gerombolan

itu. Tak lama sebelumnya mereka menyadari sesuatu secara bersamaan.

"CHOI SIWON..." gumam salah satu namja dari gerembolan tadi sambil berlari menuju mobilnya, cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan luar biasa ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menurunkan kakinya.

Penat.

Berjam-jam berada di pesawat, perundingannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dan sejumlah masalah membebani kepalanya hingga pening. Belum lagi masalah tawuran yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang ini, ia lebih memerlukan ketenangan ekstra, namun sebuah tepukan keras mendarat dibahunya.

"Hai, Hyung !" Choi Minho memamerkan cengiran yang lebar di wajahnya. Siwon melirik pada Choi Yong Doo yang sedang menghisap rokoknya di sisi kanan mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?"

"Buruk," Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya dengan acuh.

"Hyung harus ke tempat Appa sekarang," Minho menunjuk Siwon, "Ada urusan penting yang mau dia bicarakan dengan Hyung!"

Semoga saja bukan soal Cho Kyuhyun lagi— Siwon menghela napas panjang, "Ia takkan suka mendengarnya."

"Tenang saja..." Yong Doo memotong, "Kupikir iya... dia takkan suka mendengarnya. Tapi ini bukan soal itu."

Kedua alis Siwon bertaut. "Lalu?"

Yong Doo angkat bahu. Ia memang malas mengurusi urusan yang bukan urusannya, kecuali kalau diminta. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Seberapa buruk yang terjadi?"

Nada suara Siwon meninggi, "Dia tetap menganggap insiden geng Kobra sebagai kesalahan kita."

Minho mengayunkan tinjunya ke udara kosong sambil memaki, "Memangnya geng Kobra membawa surat izin dari Naga Biru sewaktu menyulik tunangannya? Cho Kyuhyun, orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Yong Doo menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi membuat Siwon risih. Kalau saja itu adalah Siwon yangdulu, dia tidak akan menunjukkan sikap seperti itu.

Yong Doo dan Minho saling berpandangan.

"Sudah tidak merokok?" pancing Yong Doo

"_Siwonnie, merokok itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Bagaimana kalau kau terkena bronkitis atau yang paling parah kau bisa terkena kanker paru-paru"_

Siwon teringat kata-kata seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berhenti merokok. Seseorang yang-berharga- buatnya.

"Aku tidak mau terkena bronkitis atau yang paling parah kanker paru-paru" Siwon menggeleng halus, memberi tanda ejekan kepada Yong Doo. Namun saudaranya itu malah menambahkan, "Jesicca . mencarimu! Kelihatannya Tuan Putri keluarga Jung itu benar tergila-gila kepadamu..."

Pandangan tak percaya terlihat di wajah Siwon. Ia memijit dahinya, lelah. "Aku sedang malas berurusan dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengganggu."

Minho mendecakkan lidah, "Semua namja yang ada di Seoul ingin menjadi kekasihnya." gerutunya sebal,

Siwon menepiskan tangan, membuat gerakan menolak.

"Mungkin kalau dia menyukaiku, sudah dari dulu aku makan.."

"Minho-ya!"

"Fine!" Minho mengangkat tangannya, membuat tanda menyerah.

Choi Siwon adalah penerus klan Naga Biru, semenjak kejadian itu ia selalu menjauhi hal-hal yang seharusnya dekat dengan dunia mereka. Termasuk Jung Jesicca putri kesayangan seorang keluarga terpandang di Korea. Hal ini membuat Minho meradang. Ia tahu, Siwon melakukannya karena sebab yang jelas, tapi tetap saja—menurut Minho sikap Siwon itu agak abnormal untuk seorang mafia. -Mengapa ia tak bisa melupakan masa lalu-pikir Minho.

Hingga kini, Siwon terus mengacuhkan sang Putri tersebut Kalau saja Choi Ki Ho suka mencampuri urusan percintaan anak-anaknya, pastilah ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan anaknya itu kepada Jesicca. Hanya saja, Choi Ki Ho termasuk tipe ayah yang tidak terlalu peduli akan segala tetek bengek perjodohan ala dunia mafia. Terlalu absurd baginya.

"Kapan kau bisa melupakan namja itu?. Kau harus bisa Move on dari dia. Lihatlah Jung Jesicca Dia cantik, imut, seksi..."

"Aku bukan tipe buaya macam kamu..." Siwon menanggapi dengan malas, "Aku tak ingin jadi Choi Ki Ho kedua." Ia memejamkan mata. Siluet kelam ayahnya muncul kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Choi Ki Ho, Ketua Naga Biru—Orang yang masuk daftar 5 orang paling kaya di Korea dan Asia, juga ketua klan mafia yang punya banyak bisnis, baik itu bisnis legal maupun ilegal. Licik dan licin, sehingga tak pernah sekalipun tersentuh polisi. Daftar kejahatannya seperti sengaja dilupakan.

"Apa Kyuhyun akan melupakan masalah ini?"

kalimat Yong Doo memecahkan lamunan Siwon, menyadarkannya akan kenyataan lain bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Bagus sekali.. semuanya datang di saat yang paling tidak tepat.

"Sepertinya susah menemukan cara agar dia melepaskan kita..." Minho menambahkan, "Lagian,kapan lagi dia bisa mendapat kesempatan mencari keuntungan dari kita?"

"Bisa tidak, berhenti mengungkit soal Kyuhyun?" Siwon berteriak, "Dia sudah membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi nanti, aku harus menjelaskan perundingan itu..."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Seperti kesepakatan ketiga klan. Mata ditukar mata. Nyawa ditukar nyawa."

Minho menganga, "Maksud Hyung?"

"Insiden ini menewaskan tunangannya. Jadi dia meminta—"

"Little Naga Biru.." _Yong_ Doo lebih dulu menjawab

"Tapi Little Naga Biru - Sulli sudah meninggal! " Minho berkata histeris, "Hyung, kau tidak melupakannya sewaktu dia diculik Nickhun psikopat dari Thailand itu?"

Kalau Sulli tahu seseorang macam Cho Kyuhyun menginginkannya, mungkin ia akan bersyukur 'hanya' disakiti bajingan macam Nickhun di dunia mafia ada lebih banyak orang-orang brengsek dan bad guy yang lebih menakutkan dari seorang Nickhun

Siwon melepaskan kacamatanya sejenak, melihat pandangan tak suka di wajah Minho. Minho sangat menyayangi Sulli—Choi Sulli, Little Naga Biru mereka - adik perempuan mereka satu-satunya, adik perempuan yang mereka sangat sayangi.

Siwon menghela napas, mengingat masa lalu mereka, masa di mana hanya ada kebahagiaan tak ada penderitaan, masa dimana seorang Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, dan -Kim Jong Woon hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

.

SETIAP ORANG pasti pernah jatuh cinta. Choi Ki Ho sudah mendengarkan omong kosong ini berjuta-juta kali dan tidak pernah mempercayainya. Untuk seorang ketua klan mafia sepertinya, jatuh cinta adalah suatu hal yang absurd. Namja berstatus uke ataupun yeoja dalam kehidupannya datang dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan kesan nyata, terkecuali terkadang ada yang kembali datang, membawa seorang anak sambil mengatakan, "aku tak mampu merawatnya,"sepertinya seorang anak hanya seperti seorang peliharaan yang bisa Ki Ho telah menjalin hubungan dengan banyak namja berstatus uke ataupun yeoja bahkan sejak ia berusia belasan tahun.

Tampan, muda, dan gairahnya membuat namja berstatus uke ataupun yeoja yang ia idamkan akan dengan mudah bertekuk lutut dan terjatuh dalam pelukannya. Dari kesemuanya yang ada tak ada yang mampu membuatnya merasakan keindahan cinta. Yang ada hanya kekosongan. Seperti menikmati cangkang tanpa isi. Kemudian, saat itulah, saat ia baru diangkat menjadi ketua, saat kehidupannya mulai dikacaukan masalah klan, dan ia sudah mulai jenuh dengan permainan cinta yang semu, ia jatuh cinta. Yeoja itu adalah Kim Yoona putri pemilik SM Entertaiment.

Choi Ki Ho tidak sadar kalau dia hampir tak dapat melupakan wajah wanita itu. Kedua matanya yang bagai kenari, rambutnya yang gelap, berarak serta kulitnya yang gading. Yoona adalah seseorang yang amat jauh dari jangkauannya, namun seperti wanita lain yang sulit menolak pesonanya, Choi Ki Ho akhirnya mendapatkan wanita itu.

Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi, terlebih untuk sebuah hubungan berdasar kebohongan memang telah menjadi miliknya. Namun sayang, dengan terbongkarnya kebohongan Choi Ki Ho, ia juga harus merelakan wanita itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Yoona tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang penjahat. Kembali ia terkubur dalam statusnya sebagai ketua klan, memasrahkan harapannya dalam gairah sesaat, namja berstatus uke dan yeoja yang silih berganti, walaupun harapan yang sesungguhnya adalah hidup bersama dengan Yoona.

Selamanya.

Enam bulan yang lalu, Choi Ki Ho hampir-hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, melihat wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya. Rambutnya masih segelap dulu, hanya sedikit keriput di sudut mata yang mempertegas kedewasaannya.

Yoona berdiri di depannya dengan anggun.

Menawan.

Memesona.

"Lama tak bertemu, Ki Ho-ya..."suara itu membawa kembali ingatan Ki Ho akan kebersamaan manis mereka. Sesuatu yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Yoona mengenakan blouse berwarna jingga dan rok panjang berwarna putih, terlihat sempurna membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Ki Ho langsung tergoda untuk merengkuhnya agar ia tak perlu melepaskan wanita itu lagi.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Choi Ki Ho bertanya santai, Yoona hanya memamerkan sedikit senyum dari sudut bibirnya. Cukup membuat hati Ki Ho melumer.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu..." Yoona mendekati Ki Ho, "Bagaimana rasanya melewatkan sehari bersama seorang Choi Ki Ho..." Yoona terlihat menimbang-nimbang, kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang mungil kearah Ki Ho.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ki Ho menyambut uluran tangan Yoona, mengusir supir pribadinya untuk kemudian mengambil alih kemudi di balik setir Mercedesnya. Ia merindukan saat-saat ini. Saat jalan-jalan bersama, tertawa, berbagi cerita. Ki Ho menginginkan waktu bergulir lebih lambat, demi berlama-lama dengan pujaannya. Hanya dengan wanita itu, ia merasakan bagaimana mencintai tanpa syarat, tanpa terikat oleh sesuatu, termasuk oleh waktu.

Dan ketika senja mulai menghiasi angkasa, di atas paviliun milik Ki Ho, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat, wanita pujaannya itu sepertinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mencariku?" Ki Ho berkata sambil menghirup segelas wine. Yoona berdiri sambil bersandar di balkon. Wajahnya terlihat cerah ketika ia mendekati Ki Ho, dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau kan tahu aku ada di mana,"

Yoona memasang mimik lucu, "Aku takkan bisa melarikan diri dari seorang ketua klan macam kamu,bukan?"

"Jadi, kau tahu?"

"Tahu kalau orang-orangmu selalu mengawasiku setiap hari?" Yoona menyibakkan poninya,sejenak terlihat berpikir, "Kalau bukan karena pengaruhmu, sindikat anak jalanan itu takkan membiarkan aku membawa anak-anak bawahan mereka begitu saja bukan? Aku percaya aku akan segera menghilang." Yoona membuat gerakan memotong di lehernya.

Ki Ho tersenyum, "Ada baiknya kalau kau berhenti membawa anak-anak jalanan itu."

"Aku tak suka melihat anak-anak kecil diberdayakan untuk mengemis di jalan raya sampai

lewat tengah malam," Yoona merenung, "Mereka semua masih kecil. Tidak semestinya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Aku ini wanita, dan juga seorang ibu."

Ki Ho tak tampak terkejut, "Kudengar dia mirip aku..." ia menatap Yoona, "Anakmu."

"Anakmu juga. Sifat pamannya memang mirip sekali," Yoona tertawa, "Terima kasih telah menjaga kami selama ini."

Sekali lagi Ki Ho merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan wanita ini. Tiba-tiba Yoona berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon, "Maukah kau berjanji kepadaku? Kalau kau akan terus menjaga mereka?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berjanjilah padaku. Aku percaya Choi Ki Ho ketua klan Naga Biru akan selalu menepati janjinya."

"Dan aku tidak mudah mengucapkan janji," Ki Ho mempertegas nada bicaranya, "Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku—" Yoona tampak gugup, "Aku mau kau berjanji lebih dulu."

Yoona tetap keras kepala! Ki Ho tau, bagaimanapun ia berusaha mendebat, Yoona akan terus bersikukuh pada keinginannya. Ia merasakan dejavu yang sama dengan saat Yoona meninggalkannya dulu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam hal ini.

Sangat tidak beres.

Ki Ho tahu itu. Namun, masalahnya, Yoona akan tetap membuatnya menyerah— karena Ki Ho tahu, ia mencintai wanita ini melebihi apa pun dalam hidupnya.

Yoona memamerkan senyumnya lagi, sebelum mengulang pertanyaannya. Rasa penasaran mulai menggelitik Ki Ho. Yoona telah mempermainkan perasaannya sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana, Ki Ho-ya? Kau mau berjani?"

Setengah hati, Ki Ho menganggukkan kepala. Namun Yoona mengecup pipinya, mengatakan sekali lagi kalau ia harus menepati janjinya.

"Ingatlah. Kau harus selalu menjaga mereka, walau aku sudah tidak ada di sana."

"Apa maksudmu dengan sudah tidak ada disana?" suara Ki Ho meninggi.

"Aku akan mati," tidak sedikit pun getaran terdengar dari nada suaranya. Ia mengatakannya seolah ia akan berpesiar ke luar negeri. Sebaliknya justru terdengar mengerikan di telinga Ki Ho.

"Apa?"

"Aku terkena kanker rahim. Seharusnya hidupku tak akan lama lagi."

Ki Ho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Benar dugaanku— sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi .

Ia menatap garang pada Yoona, "Jadi untuk itu kau kemari? Untuk mengatakan kalau kau akan mati? Kau pikir siapa aku ini?"

Yoona menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ki Ho, memeluh pria itu erat-erat. Kehangatannya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang kucintai," bisiknya lembut, "Aku tak bisa mencintai lagi, selain mencintaimu..."

Ki Ho menggertakkan gerahamnya, ini sangat tidak adil .

"Aku ingin membawanya ke Seoul."

Yoona melepaskan pelukannya, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut, "Maksudmu, membawa Kim Taeyon ?"

"Membawanya masuk Naga Biru . Menjadi Little Naga Biru."

"Kau tidak boleh—" Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi Choi Sulli kedua..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sulli bukanlah kehendakku."

Yoona melipat tangannya, wajahnya tampak serius. Kelihatannya ia ingin mencari cara berkilah lagi. Ki Ho meradang dibuatnya.

"Dia itu juga anakku. Biarkan aku menjaganya, memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang tak pernah ia dapatkan..."

Yoona mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, kalau kau ingin membawa Taeyon, aku takkan melarangmu. Tapi, aku punya dua syarat... pertama, jangan membawanya saat jantungku berdetak... kedua, aku mau kau membawa saudara laki-lakinya..."

.

.

.

.

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya memasuki ruang pribadi Choi Ki Ho. Yunho -kepala penjaga utama- yang lebih dulu berada di sana segera membukakan pintu untuk Siwon dan kedua pangeran Naga Biru lainnya. Ia sudah amat siap dengan segala risiko yang akan terjadi, hanya saja, ia merasa agak risih harus mengatakan keinginan

Siwon membuka jaketnya, lalu duduk di sofa panjang bersama Yunho, Minho dan Yong Doo.

Pikiran Siwon mulai kusut, bahkan sebelum dirinya menerima segala perintah Choi Ki Ho. Namun,berbeda dengan dugaannya bahwa ayahnya akan menanyakan masalah Cho Kyuhyun, Ayahnya malah melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat ke atas meja di depan mereka.

Siwon lebih dulu membukanya, menemukan foto dan data seorang yeoja cantik dan namja manis disampingnya berumur kira-kira delapan belas tahun.

"Aku ingin kalian pergi ke Busan, untuk mencarinya..."

"Aish! Saat genting seperti ini, masih sempat memikirkan hal yang tak penting. Betul tidak Hyung" Minho mendesis pelan, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Siwon. Namja itu terlihat terus menerus menatap foto itu. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada namja di foto tersebut.

"Dia-"

"Siapa mereka?" Yong Doo bertanya

"Little Naga Biru," Ki Ho berkata pendek.

Membuat Siwon menjatuhkan kertasnya. Minho tersedak, Yong doo terpana,. Kata-kata ini seolah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka. Namun Choi Ki Ho sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia melanjutkan perintahnya dengan suara datar, seperti perintah tugas-tugas sebelumnya.

"Mereka adalah anak Yoona. Salah satunya adalah anak angkatnya. Aku ingin kalian mencari mereka," Ki Ho menjelaskan, "Aku ingin memperkenalkan mereka kepada publik saat launching hotel baru kita di Busan."

"Appa serius mau mengangkat Little Naga Biru?" Yong Doo teringat perundingan Siwon dengan Cho Kyuhyun , "Bagaimana kalau ditunda saja? Little Naga Biru adalah hal yang diinginkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan kematian tunangannya..."

Choi Ki Ho tampak terkejut— namun hanya sebentar. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa berurusan dengan nyawa manusia. Jadi, ini bukanlah hal yang baru baginya.

"Kalau aku harus menyerahkan putriku. Aku hanya akan menyerahkannya kepada orang seperti Yunho." Ki Ho menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Yunho, membuat pria itu memalingkan muka. Seketika Yong Doo memasang tampang gusar.

"I'm out!" Siwon bangkit berdiri, "Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup mereka itu hanya untuk kesenanganmu!" lalu ia melangkah pergi, diiringi tatapan kedua pangeran Naga Biru. Minho hendak mencegah, namun tangannya ditahan Yong Doo. Minho menyambar foto yang disodorkan oleh Yong Doo kepadanya. Minho terbelalak.

"Namja itu, bukankah dia KIM JONG WOON?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Annyeong semuanya, lama tak berjumpa dengan author abal-abal ini. Kali ini Hyuna membawa sebuah FF yang terinspirasi dari novel yang judulnya My Lovely Gangster

FF utang Hyuna makin banyak ya..

Satu-satu deh menyelesaikannya.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini

Berikanlah saran atau krtik, biar Hyuna lebih semangat lagi

Mind to Review…


End file.
